


【索香】白痴浪漫

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Wooing, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 「这绝对是个笑话。」山治咕哝，戳着色彩鲜豔的花瓣。索隆不会真的送花给他吧。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	【索香】白痴浪漫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idiot Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425020) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



山治不耐烦的用手指敲着桌面。长长的影子在厨房里交错，圆形窗户外的太阳正在落下。山治的领带松松的挂在没扣釦子的领口，外套被他丢在长凳上。磨着牙，他捻熄一根抽完的香菸，立刻又再点了一根新的。他要杀了索隆。

几个小时前，山治抱着一大堆袋子，在脑中确认购物清单。桑尼号那天稍早在拉兹顿港口停靠了，所有船员，除去守船的乌索普，全都下船各奔东西。山治想一开始就把船的补给搞定，这样在他们待在拉兹顿的剩馀时间中他就能自由行动。

接着，带着一身妓院味道的索隆在街上撞上了他。山治晃了一下，成功保持平衡，没让袋子掉到地上去。「注意看路啊，混蛋。」山治怒吼，不过因为一丛搔着他鼻子的芹菜，让他的瞪视十分缺乏魄力。

「给我。」索隆直接从山治的手中拿过那些袋子，什么都没洒出来。「我拿回船上去。」

山治的抗议没说出口。没逼迫就有搬运工可用？「好。但我回去的时候，最好不会看到袋子被丢得到处都是。放到厨房的桌子上。」

「好啦，好啦。」索隆走了，那就是山治最后一次看到他。山治买完了剩下的东西，回到船上，现在他坐在厨房里，还在等索隆，都已经快晚上了。要不是索隆手上的一些食物必须马上放进冰箱里，他本来老早就会走人了。不过，到了现在大概也没差了。

「哎呀，索隆，」乌索普模糊的声音穿过打开的窗户。「你发生什么事了？」

「没什么。」没多久门就打开了，索隆走进厨房。索隆的脸和手臂上都带着擦伤和干掉的血迹。他的上衣、腹卷和裤子都沾着黄土。他的长裤在膝盖的地方被撕裂了，头巾绑在右膝盖上。他将八个被压烂的袋子放到桌上，有几个袋子都满出来了，其他的几乎破烂的不成袋样。有三个袋子完全不见踪影。

「你他妈的对我的食物做了什么？」山治起身，用手肘把索隆推开，打开其中一袋。水果和蔬菜都瘀青了。盒子被压扁，内容物洒了出来。一个罐头上面有个头型的凹痕。

「这座岛有峡谷。」索隆咆哮，跺着脚到冰箱前。他拿出一瓶清酒，用牙齿咬开，大口灌下。

「在很北边的地方。跟城镇和港口一点都不近。」山治对着索隆的背瞇起眼。「你又迷路了。」

索隆用手臂擦擦下巴。「闭嘴。港口移动了又不是我的错。」

「港口哪都没去，笨绿藻。」山治说，翻找着还能救的东西。「现在我得花一个晚上把你弄丢或毁掉的东西重买一次，而不是好好放松。我真不知道我干嘛要让你把袋子拿走。」

「那，下一次，别让我拿。」索隆朝门走去，酒拿在手中。「又不是说我很想拿。」

***

山治心不在焉的哼着歌，将切好的胡萝卜扫进炖锅中。桑尼号三天前离开了，往纪录指针的下一站前进。自他们出航，船上就比平常来的吵。山治很享受厨房里的宁静。香菸的尖端发着红光，他从鼻子呼气时，白色的烟飘到了他的眼睛前面。他将砧板放回料理台上，从洗菜篮里拿出芹菜，开始切。

门打开发出的轻微吱呀声打断了他的宁静。他能从水槽上方的窗户看到娜美桑和罗宾酱在外面，所以他没控制舌头。「出去，混蛋。现在吃午餐还太早了。」

「我知道。」

山治转过身，索隆正好把一条发着恶臭的死鳗鱼扔到他面前的准备台上，把芹菜喷得到处都是。「搞什么鬼？」

「给你。」索隆执拗的挑起下巴宣布。他的泳裤在厨房地板上滴水，在他赤裸的脚边积成一摊水漥。他拿着一把刀，将血迹斑斑的刀刃扛在肩膀上。「别再抱怨那些食物的遭遇了。」

「你觉得这恶心的东西能够补偿吗？」山治说，根本不想去碰。他感到一阵反胃。

「是肉，不是吗？」索隆挥挥手。「看你要对牠做什么就做什么，然后就会好吃了。」

「这种鳗鱼不能吃，笨蛋。」山治说。「这肉全都是腱子，而且对人有毒。」

「喔。」索隆的脸上闪过某种很像失望的奇怪表情，接着他转成冷笑。「如果你是个真正的厨师，就有办法煮出什么。」

山治正要反击，但乔巴的尖叫传进了厨房，在墙壁间制造回音。「 **啊啊啊！路飞落水了！** 」

「那个白痴。」索隆转过身冲出门，把那条没用的死鳗鱼和恶臭留给山治。

「臭剑士。」山治嘟囔，将领子拉过鼻子。他拿了一支夹子把鳗鱼扔掉。「好像一条鱼就能弥补似的。他他妈的是在想什么啊？」

***

船身大幅度的摇晃，山治快速的做了一个后空翻保持平衡。白色的巨浪拍打过甲板，暴力的撞击桑尼号。强烈的暴风狂吹着主桅杆上的草帽海贼团旗帜。娜美在乌云逼近的当下就命令把帆收起来。闪电照亮了阴暗的天空，伴随着震耳欲聋的雷鸣。空气中充满雨水味，但还没落下。

聪明的人早就躲到室内去了，弗兰奇掌舵，罗宾则是用果实能力抓住路飞，不让他回到外面去。只有山治和索隆还在甲板上，正在对打中，他们打斗的原因早就不再是生气，已经转变成谁会先撤退回室内的比试。

索隆咬着刀柄露出微笑，另外两把刀交叉在身前。他冲向山治，靴子沉重的踩在木制甲板上。山治预料了船身的倾斜，弯曲膝盖，等到角度有利于自己时跳了起来。他把索隆的头当跳板，轻巧的在他身后落地。山治转身，踢击，脚底正中索隆的后腰，把他踢飞到空中。

索隆在左舷稳住自己，接着被海浪泼了一脸水。山治窃笑，将被风吹乱的头发从眼前拨开。滴着水，索隆像只狗一般甩甩头，再次向山治进攻。

山治旋身，用脚跟挡住索隆的砍击。刀刃的力量震动了山治的整条腿。索隆鼻孔张开，再次攻击。振奋不已，山治抵挡、翻身、回敬，快速的刀刃变成一片模糊。他给了索隆的腹部紮实的一踢，但索隆只是咕哝了一声将力道全部吸收掉。钢铁切开暴风，把山治往后吹了几步。

又一阵大浪打上甲板，让地板变得更滑。山治跳起来，在半空中扭转。三把刀挡住他踢往索隆脸的一脚。弯起身体，山治用另一条腿踹向索隆的身侧，再次把索隆踢飞出去。明显佔了上风，山治一连做了好几个空翻追上去，企图给索隆好看。

手压上一条鱼，把山治吓了一跳。鱼在他的手掌下在湿漉漉的甲板上滑动，害得他在用手把自己撑起时必须过度矫正。他缩起腹部，索隆的刀刃刷过他的领带。两条黑色的布料被狂风捲起。

山治拿鱼丢索隆，啪的砸上他的鼻子。「那条领带很贵耶，混蛋。」

「是你自己的错。如果你不希望它被毁掉就不该戴。」索隆说，看着领带被吹走。他调整了嘴里的刀，改为防卫姿势。「上吧，漂亮男孩。我要拿你的屁股拖地板。」

「哈，想得美。」山治说，扭身在原地使出回旋踢。索隆挡住他，战斗又重新开始了。

但山治马上就注意到，索隆似乎不再那么投入了。他的抵挡很随便，攻击不再有力，笑容也不见了。山治很快就烦躁了起来。「你他妈是有什么问题？」

「什么？我没有问题。」索隆说，山治的鞋跟只差一咪咪就擦过他的下巴。

「那就打啊，你这绿藻混蛋。」

索隆咕哝了一声，但什么都没改变。他持续对山治砍击，却不够近到能真的砍中他。山治在索隆的头顶上狠狠的砸下一脚，让他咬在牙间的刀鸣响了起来。雷云视这声响为信号，开始下暴雨。

不到几秒，山治和索隆就都全身溼透。索隆收起两把刀，拿下嘴里的第三把。「我没笨到要待在这种大雨中。」

山治有点目瞪口呆的看着索隆撤退。索隆什么时候会主动放弃了？而既然他放弃了，就表示山治赢了，这比什么都要让山治更生气。

等山治把他料理完毕，索隆将会希望他砍断的不只是山治的领带。

***

洋葱、大蒜、辣椒的香味充满了厨房。山治检查了一下闷锅，升起的热气温暖了他的脸颊。弯下腰，他打开烤箱，观察了一下正在烤的面包。一切都按照计划来。露出满意的笑容，他回到水槽边。

厨房门打开来，山治怒视。「如果你问晚餐什么时候吃，我会再踢你的屁股一顿。」

「我只是要来拿点喝的。」索隆说。

「嗯。」山治继续冲洗碗盘。自从索隆放弃那场打架，他和索隆之间就有点紧绷。就连事后山治在索隆下巴上踢的一脚都没有安抚到山治。至于索隆，他像只被拔了爪子的老虎，一直坏脾气又鬼鬼祟祟的观察山治。

山治打开水龙头，淹盖索隆在冰箱翻找的声音。山治冲洗着沾满肥皂的碗，放到沥干架上。他洗了量杯、搅拌碗、以及用来做甜点的器具。他希望娜美桑和罗宾酱会喜欢巧克力苏芙蕾。他会搭配微甜的鲜奶油，抵销浓郁的黑巧克力。

 **「山治君，」** 他想像中的娜美桑说。 **「甜点太美味了。」她俯身向前，乳沟压得更明显，迷恋的望着山治。「你愿意再餵我一口吗？」**

**「那是我的荣幸，娜美桑。」山治用叉子切了一块，沾上鲜奶油，递到她柔软的粉唇边。娜美眨着睫毛吃掉，发出愉悦的哼哼。那声音窜进他的脊椎，挑起他的欲望。他握住她的手。「也许你想到我的房间享用剩下的甜点？」**

山治没能等到娜美桑的回答。索隆将一个空杯子丢进装满水的水槽里，溅起的水喷溼了山治的围裙。「喂！小心点，混蛋。」山治怒吼。

无视山治，索隆看了看炉子上的锅。「你在煮什么？」

「Coq au vin。」山治说。他欣赏了一下索隆呆滞的表情，才解释。「是鸡肉。」

「那你干嘛不一开始就说？」

「因为我喜欢看你一脸蠢样。」

山治对着索隆的怒视露出邪笑。索隆又看了看锅，揉揉后颈。升起的热气将他的脸颊燻成粉红色。他清清喉咙。「我…呃…听说吃鸡肉要配白酒。」

山治弄掉了手中的杯子，从水槽里溅出的水又喷溼了他的围裙。他赶紧站好。可不能让索隆发现他刚刚震惊他了。「任何傻瓜都知道吃Coq au vin要搭配 **红** 酒。」

「呿。谁在乎。红酒白酒喝起来都像尿。」索隆气急败坏的说，三大步就离开了厨房。

只剩他一个人，山治摇摇头，纳闷刚刚到底是怎样。索隆什么时候对红酒白酒有研究了？就算他真的有研究，为什么要说出来呢？他明明知道唯一会对此感到惊讶的人就只有山治。山治再次摇摇头。「白痴。」

***

索隆刚刚走出妓院。

站在几间店之外的马路上，山治对某些男人可悲的天性咂了咂舌头，看着索隆看了看左右，才选了一个方向匆匆走了。根据那野兽脸上的皱眉，他不该花那些钱的，因为显然没有用。

双手随意的插在口袋里，山治等待乔巴和乌索普从店里出来。山治需要再补货了，这没什么不寻常的，毕竟光是路飞就能吃很多。再加上七个船员，他们在港口与港口之间没有饿死真是奇蹟。

席维夫顿港非常热闹。码头工人在停靠的船只之间忙碌。载运物资的推车在滨水区的石头道路上来回。掉漆的住宅和商业店家点缀了岩石地形，多风的道路在建筑物之间交织。

「只要我拿到秘密原料，就没有人能够抵挡我的『超级无敌毁灭弹』了！」乌索普踏出店铺来到大街上，对他唯一的观众宣布。

「『超级无敌毁灭弹』！」乔巴倒抽了一口气，跟在他身后。绑着一套拉具，他身后拖了一辆装满袋子的拖车。「听起来好可怕！」

「对接收到的那一方来说才可怕。」乌索普说。「我们的敌人只要看到我就会发抖。有些甚至会像懦夫一样逃跑！」

山治翻了翻白眼，点起一根菸。他跟在另外两个人后面，跟着他们到下一间店去。他更想陪伴娜美桑或罗宾酱，但女士们一起跑掉了，带着阴谋满满的笑容，让山治的脑袋滑进了大街的臭水沟中。 **噢，如果今天能成为围绕两朵鲜花的小蜜蜂** **……**

纪录指针要花几天才会纪录完成，于是山治在脑中记下在他把需要的物资补齐后想多花点时间的地方。他很清楚不要把补货的工作留到最后。十之八九他们会必须快速的离开。

山治安排了大型货物直接被送到桑尼号去。乔巴的拖车和乌索普的手臂都堆满东西后，他们就回船上去。山治那天剩下的下午都在船舱里，分类并收好食材。搬来大包面粉和谷物、水桶、醃好的肉的健壮小伙子们的肌肉让他分心了好一会儿，直到他们的拖车被清空。

等到山治又回到甲板上，太阳已经落到水平线上了。他不需要煮饭，因为所有人接下来的几天都会在镇上解决。

「哈囉，罗宾酱。」山治转着圈圈打招呼。她坐在草地上的一张躺椅上，手中拿着书，和守船的弗兰奇交了班。「我能替伟大航路最美丽的女士带点什么吗？」

「不用了，谢谢你，厨师先生。」罗宾说，露出最完美的笑容。「我在回船之前就吃过了。」

「厨房永远为你敞开，罗宾酱，如果你之后想要什么的话。」

山治不情愿的把她留在甲板上，回到他自己的房间。在船舱里工作把他弄得脏兮兮的，如果他想人模人样的到镇上去，就需要换衣服。在灯光下，他发现床上有一个扁扁的包裹。浪漫的想法让他轻飘飘的。那就是娜美桑和罗宾酱一直神秘兮兮的原因吗？她们买了个礼物给他吗？

包裹下面是一张纸条，山治兴奋的打开。他眼中的爱心破了。是 **索隆** 送的。

「 **拿去。别再进入我的刀子范围里了。──索隆** 」

困惑，还有点不安，山治打开了盒子。躺在里面的是他有史以来看过最丑的领带。上面由绿色、黄色和橘色交织成一幅抽象画。它看起来好像有人吐在那块布料上了。看着那个图案，如果有人 **还没** 吐出来，山治才会惊讶。山治不确定他想触碰。

「臭绿藻。」山治说着，瞇起眼睛，怒气升了起来。他把盖子摔回盒子上。那混蛋在耍他。好啊，等山治用那条领带勒死他，他们再来看看谁才是笑到最后的人。

***

山治坐在草地上，享受一根香菸。微风吹过他的头发，他露出来的手臂很舒服。想晒晒温暖的太阳，他把袖子捲起来了。到日落之前都由他守船，但他不介意。他想去的那家餐厅要到日落后才会开张，而其他店他昨天就去过了。

他轻啜了口茶，冰块发出喀啦声。乔巴、弗兰奇、和乌索普一起出发去找路飞了，山治纳闷不知道他们成功了没。他不是很确定娜美桑和罗宾酱去哪了。他本来想问她们其中之一或两个都问，请她们陪他去吃晚餐。美丽的女士值得到镇上度过美好的夜晚。

山治平静的独处时间被靴子沉重的踩在甲板上打断。让头在肩膀上滚到一边去，山治看着声音传来的方向，皱起眉。「你回来干嘛？」

「我什么时候想回来就什么时候回来，笨厨子。」索隆说着，跺过草地。他的脖子上有一条淡淡的红线，皮肤上还有正在癒合的割伤，那是他用刀割断紧紧勒住喉咙的领带时弄伤的。

「滚开。你毁了我的一天。」山治在草地上转过身，故意背对索隆。

索隆的影子垄罩在他上方。「而你毁了我的一生。」

说完，索隆把某个东西丢到山治的腿上，阳光又重新出现了。山治在香菸从嘴里掉出来之前赶快接住。「搞什…？」在他的腿上的是一束蓝白相间的花朵，和一大堆泥土。

山治揉揉眼睛，但花束没有消失。他越过肩膀看过去。哪里都找不到索隆。「这绝对是个笑话。」山治咕哝，戳着色彩鲜豔的花瓣。索隆不会真的送 **花** 给他吧。

山治拿起花束的茎，还挂在根部的泥土掉了下来。一大团泥土落到山治腿上时散了开来。

几百只黑色的蚂蚁从泥土中蜂湧而出。

「 **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！** 」山治尖叫──以一种充满男子气概的方式──跳了起来。他把花扔到一边，不停拍打裤子，试着把泥土弄掉。太迟了。蚂蚁已经爬上了他的衣服，爬满了他全身。「 **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！** 」

「怎么了！？怎么了！？」索隆出现在甲板上，双手都拿着刀，准备好要作战。他跑向山治。「喂，厨子……」

又一声尖叫，这次是因为愤怒，山治转过身，用尽全身的力气踢向索隆。索隆的抵挡毫无用处，惊讶的叫了一声，他飞了出去。他哗啦一声摔进港湾，离港口和海岸非常遥远。

山治不顾一切的跃过桑尼的栏杆，跟着跳进水里。跟温暖的天气比起来，海水很冰冷。山治不在乎。他挣扎着脱掉衣服，在桑尼号旁边踩着水。他能感觉蚂蚁在他的衣服底下的皮肤上爬动，用牠们恶心的六只脚。

赤裸着，衣服全沉进海里，他用圆钝的指甲抓着自己，不停咒骂索隆。等到他终于爬回船上，苍白的皮肤上已经布满了红色的长抓痕。他直接到浴室去用肥皂疯狂搓洗，直到身体尖叫。

但即使蚂蚁已经没了，爬动的感觉仍然残留。

***

他一点都不欢迎他房间的敲门声。山治躺在床上，只穿着红色的丘比特内裤，抓着自己的手臂、腿、和肚子，一直觉得幻影蚂蚁搔痒着皮肤。油灯在墙壁上投射家具的影子。音乐虫播放着轻柔的音乐。他本来想穿的衣服被丢在身旁的被子上。

敲门声变得更坚持了。他想大喊『滚开！』但是娜美桑或罗宾酱的可能性让他没说出来。翻身下床，他不情愿的应了门，半躲在门后，隐藏他半裸的事实。他根本不用费心的；看了一眼是谁他就把门摔在索隆脸上。

索隆又开始捶门。

山治大力拉开，瞪着眼，吼了一句让人满意的「滚开！」

索隆皱起眉。「去你的。」

山治想再摔一次门，但索隆抓住了门板，让门保持敞开。山治咬紧下巴。「你想干嘛？」他怒吼，一边跟索隆抢门。

「跟我一起去镇上。」

山治停止斗争，怀疑的看着索隆。「你疯了吗？我他妈的为什么要跟你去任何地方？我 **痛恨** 你。」

「算了！别来！我不在乎！」索隆放开门板，大步离开了。山治这才注意到，索隆穿了不一样的衣服：黑色的长袖衬衫和黑色长裤，没有破烂的腹卷，手臂上也没有绑头巾。当然，山治把他踢进海湾后他就湿透了，所以他非换衣服不可。

「混蛋。」山治嘀咕着，关上门。他才往床走了两步，又传来捶门声。他转过身，扯开门，怒吼：「 **干嘛？** 」

脸上带着决意，索隆抓住山治的后颈，将他们的嘴撞在一起。

「唔嗯！」山治的鼻子被压得很痛，牙齿重重的跟索隆的撞在一起。索隆几乎是马上就放开了他，脸变得通红，接着逃进走廊里。

山治眨了好几下眼，慢慢的关上门，靠在门板上，滑到地板。「操。」他震惊的说。他从没料到会发生 **那** 种事。

但他该料到的。过去几个星期发生的事情全都串起来了。索隆自愿帮他拿食材，然后迷路了。他为了补偿，帮山治捉了一条不能煮的鱼。他砍了山治的领带，在打斗中分心，并帮山治买了一条丑不啦叽的领带赔给他。他试图用酒的知识博取山治的讚赏，但在Coq au vin上却不适用。他送山治花束，那花却刚好被虫子寄生了。他换了衣服，邀请山治跟他一起到镇上去──是约会，山治发现──用他一直以来的直率方式。最后是这个受伤的别扭之吻。

过去几个星期索隆不是在折磨山治；他是在用 **浪漫** 追求山治。用白痴的方式。

当山治发现自己无法停止思考索隆失败的这些事──并越来越觉得他好可爱──他发现索隆的手段成功了。

***

隔天早上，山治发现索隆没穿上衣，站在船尾的栏杆上，双脚张开保持平衡，正在水面上挥动一个大到疯狂的哑铃。昨天晚上桑尼号必须急匆匆的离开席维夫顿，因为喝醉的路飞亲了市长的妻子，而他在用破坏性的力量防御市长的怒火时，造成了一场半个镇都参与的斗殴。幸好，纪录指针已经完成了，草帽海贼团才能在愤怒人群的大吼中逃跑。

自从肇吻逃逸之后，索隆就一直很有效的躲避着山治。不过，山治知道索隆不管怎样绝对不会逃避锻鍊，而他一直忍耐，等到索隆锻鍊到一半。

山治停了一下，欣赏索隆挥动哑铃时肌肉的收缩。索隆的外表很赏心悦目，山治很久以前就决定。他脑子不好使，但却似乎在笨拙的浪漫上有成效。如果索隆想更进一步，山治很乐意把他压在木桶上试一试。

灵活的跳到索隆旁边的栏杆上，山治享受着索隆眼中闪过的惊慌。索隆坚决的没有停止锻鍊，开始大声的数数，好像山治没有站在那里似的。

「710，711，712，713……」

山治将菸蒂弹进海里，在714和715之间，他用手指勾过索隆的下巴，强迫索隆转头，在他唇上刷过一个吻。

索隆失手将哑铃掉进了海里，造成巨大的水花。

「噢，操。」索隆瞪大了眼睛，山治大笑出来。索隆的目光在水面和山治之间来回，接着他抓住拖绳，跳进水里去追他的哑铃。

「 **索隆落水了！** 」路飞大叫着，从他本来栖息的船帆上把自己射到后甲板。乌索普拿着望远镜，乔巴抱着弗兰奇的头，从后面的帆滑下来加入路飞。

山治往后跳回甲板上，沉默的呻吟了一声。太棒了。他刚刚在一堆人面前吻了索隆。

乌索普在路飞能跳下去追索隆之前抓住了他。弗兰奇把乔巴放下来，赏了山治的背一掌。「我就知道索隆总有一天能激发你女性的一面。」

「我不是女人！」山治气急败坏，用力的踢了弗兰奇一脚。他飞过栏杆掉进海里。

「 **弗兰奇落水了！** 」路飞大喊，接着抓住乌索普的腰。「 **乌索普落水了！** 」

乌索普无助的挣扎。「路飞，不要！不不不不不不───」

**哗啦！**

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」路飞转过身，寻找下一个受害者。「噢，乔巴～～～」

「啊啊啊啊啊！」乔巴扔了一颗蓝波球到嘴里，毛膨胀成防御强化，快速的逃走了。

路飞身长手追赶乔巴时，山治赶快溜走了。娜美桑和罗宾酱幸好不在附近，山治钻进安全的厨房里。

他没有独处很久。索隆撞门进来，全身溼透，脖子上还挂着一条海菜，像领带一样。

「你弄湿我的地板了，臭剑士。」山治说，希望他的声音听起来还可以，因为他突然很紧张。他将手插进口袋里，随意的靠在吧台上。点香菸可能会让他露出马脚。

索隆瞪着山治彷彿永恒的时间。山治回瞪。「你吻了我。」索隆突然脱口而出。

山治点点头。「没错。」

「你是认真的吗？」

「我当然是认真的，笨蛋。」

索隆的脸上出现一抹微笑，解脱的欢愉点亮了他的表情。山治的心漏跳了一拍。所以是来真的。不是索隆想打发时间或是发洩需求。

突然大跨一步，索隆把山治抱起来，搂在怀里转圈圈。「啊！」山治巴了索隆的头一掌。「你在干嘛，笨蛋绿藻？放我下来！」

索隆把山治放到地上，但没有松手。他持续笑着，拉进了他们的唇之间的距离。这个吻有点生硬，笨拙，而且非常索隆。山治当下就知道他麻烦大了。 **对不起，我美丽的娜美桑** **…**

索隆退开来，露出狂喜的笑容。「我真不敢相信那些浪漫的狗屁真的有用！」

「我也是。」山治说。索隆把山治的衣服弄湿了。山治却没办法让自己在乎。「你他妈的以前是怎么弄到约会的？」

「我以前干嘛要有约会？」索隆带着困惑的皱眉说。他耸耸肩。「反正浪漫这玩意儿讨厌死了。要不是那些妓女保证会成功，我才不会费心呢。」

「你跟 **妓女** 询问浪漫建议？」

「我他妈还能问谁？只要付钱给她们，她们什么都跟你说。」索隆思考着稍稍挑起头。「但巧克力的部分她们说错了。那应该要在鲜花之后给的，但我吃掉了。然后吻应该要在第一次约会之后，但我沒忍住。」他又露出微笑──又大又蠢又开心的微笑。「随便。还可以，对吧？」

山治不知道该大声嘲笑索隆，还是爱上他。

于是他两者都做了。


End file.
